A Bird Still Flies in a Gentle Rain
by Amaryllis D. Namikaze
Summary: When the first child came to the world, he cried as if demonstrating his vivacity. He was held by one of the medics and did not stop until his twin sister was put beside him. Even then, there was no doubt: Seijūro and Tetsuhi took a deep breath at the same time and started living. – Overprotective!MiraGen KiseFem!Kuro AU.
1. Prologue

**Warnings: **somewhat AU, Fem!Kuroko, KiseKuro pairing, Akashi and Kuroko are twins (so Akashi!Tetsuya :), sometimes out of character acting, spoilers.

**Disclaimer: **it's a pity, but I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_**"T**he song of midnight cried out_

_And from that day on, I've truly…_

_**A**fter the twilight turned a translucent red_

_The stars lay in the sky and played their twinkling sounds_

_Without even being told to be more open_

_Already my tears brought my feelings along_

_And became a small sea at my feet_

_**T**he song of midnight cried out_

_I truly hate being alone more than anything_

_And from that day on, I learnt the hard way what was important_

_**A**h, all I need is being able to scoop up happiness with a tiny spoon_

_As long as I have someone to share it with."_

[…]

- Mayonaka no Orchestra (Translation), Aqua Timez

* * *

**W**hen the first child came, he cried as if demonstrating his vivacity. He was held by one of the medics and did not stop until his twin sister was put beside him. Even then, there was no doubt: the Akashi twins took a breath at the same time and started living.

They had nothing and everything in common.

Seijūro was the older one. His creamy skin was very much like his sister's and they shared the same face's shape. A tuft of red hair sat atop of his head while he slept in the hospital. Next, there was Tetsuhi. She was slightly smaller and had tiny hands curled into fists. Her hair appeared to be less because of its light color – powder-blue.

From the very moment they were taken home, Seijūro and Tetsuhi were together. The former was a quiet baby and the latter, an energetic one. When they were old enough to play with their toys – together and sharing, of course – the red-haired was always the one to take care of his cheerful sister, simply because she never stopped to take a nap and rest.

Their father, Akashi Seitarō, was a busy man as he had an entire company under his command. The twins didn't let it affect them too much, becoming used to seeing their father only at night or just feeling him briefly kissing their forehead when tucking them in bed.

Their mother, Akashi nee Kuroko Ayūmi, was a sweet and caring lady. She was the one who taught them how to read and write, and was always free to play with her children. Ayūmi was kind to everyone – the twins, her husband, the maids and butlers, even the fishes the family once had.

Tetsuhi and Seijūro were five when she died from severe pneumonia.

The younger sibling had cried for weeks and the only one who managed to calm Tetsuhi down was Seijūro. Not that the red-haired boy wasn't feeling sad – he was. Extremely so. But his once cheerful sister suddenly couldn't stop sobbing and having nightmares about their mother's final moments in the hospital.

Seitarō had no idea of what to do and became even more distant. Not to say that he didn't love his children with all his heart – he, of course, did. But Ayūmi had been much better at parenting than him. The chief-maid, Rin, started to look after the twins during the day while he was working.

Suddenly, Tetsuhi went from energetic to quiet. Her blue eyes – so much like her mother's – were too big on her face while she cried and Seijūro couldn't bear this new personality of his sister. She was supposed to be the light, the sun. He was older and more responsible – the reasonable kid, full of abilities and charisma – while she had been the one to bright his day.

Tetsuhi became a silent shadow, fading to the back. She could _make_ her presence so weak that even their father had trouble finding her when she didn't want to be found. As usual, her twin was the only one who could accomplish that.

During their elementary schools days, the Akashi twins weren't seen apart once. They liked to walk holding hands and talk peacefully. They could complete each other phrases and understand what the other was feeling with one look. They improved their skills and acquired new ones together.

As time went by, Tetsuhi stopped having her eyes full of tears and her nights full of bad dreams. Seijūro started to grow taller than her by their eighth birthday whereas until then they had the same height. As they became pre-teens, the twins could be mistaken for older and younger sibling. The heterochromatic-eyed boy had wider shoulders and longer legs, while the teal-haired girl had tiny fingers and waist-length hair that only appeared to make her look shorter.

They stopped taking baths together – not because they were embarrassed about seeing the other, but simply because Takahiro, their butler, had deemed them too old for this. Seijūro and Tetsuhi tried to ignore, but the old man was adamant about breaking this habit - though not even Takahiro could stop them from sharing the same room.

When the time to enter a middle school came, they both decided to go to Teiko Middle School. Most would think that it was because of the curriculum or its sports distinction – but they'd be wrong. The Akashi twins went there because it was near their home. People tended to assume that they were scary and/or manipulative. Actually – well – they _were _right… They both were owners of brilliant minds. But not _everything _was done with cruel intentions.

Being so, the twins were more than ready for the start of their middle school life.

Seijūro knew with no doubt that he'd be walking with his sister to their school while holding her hand. Some would think of it as weird, but since when did either of them care about it? And Tetsuhi knew with no doubt that her brother would be beside her, calling her his "Tetsu-hime" and playing her hair as he always did. In fact, the small girl never made a ponytail herself, Seijūro always made it for her.

It was a sweet side of him that nobody could see. Only her.

The same could be said about Tetsuhi's smiles. Only Seijūro saw them.

And, really, they were happy like this – merely breathing together was enough.


	2. Class 1-B

**Warnings**: fem!Kuroko, Akashi!Kuroko, spoilers, protective!MiraGen, and blah, blah (same warning from the first chapter. If there's a new one I'm just going to say…)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke… such a pity!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Class 1-B**

* * *

** "N**e, Seijūro-nii, do you think we are going to have friends this time?"

Tetsuhi was a quiet girl – not shy, she just chose to let her brother speak instead of her. As said twins walked down the street toward their middle school, both were holding each other's hand.

Seijūro smiled softly at his sister.

"As long as you're happy, Tetsu-hime," was his response.

Tetsuhi grew up listening to this answer. Seijūro was a kind older twin, always protecting her from mean bullies that liked to take advantage of her short stature and fragile appearance. His red eyes never look at her angrily or accusingly, and his hand is always there to take hers.

The shorter and younger twin was also quieter than her red-haired brother, staying slightly behind him and letting him do the talking. She was used to being overlooked as her weak presence surrounded her tiny body. Even though Tetsuhi had huge baby-blue eyes and waist-length powder-blue hair that should be enough for one to be noticed, she could disappear and leave no traces.

They were still twelve and would only be thirteen by the end of their school year, but the Akashi twins doubtlessly were one of the smartest people in their newest school: Teiko Middle School. It was a big building with lots of classrooms and totally dedicated to exceeding in everything it offered, be it practical or intellectual.

Growing up in household that had the motto "excellency in all areas" drilled into their head, the twins were sure that they would breeze through this school.

The little things didn't know who they were just about to meet.

* * *

**T**he opening ceremony was boring, but Tetsuhi expected nothing less. The principal, Fukuzawa Yukichi, kept repeating "winning is everything" and "Teikou only accepts the very best", and synonyms. While the bluenette agreed that winning _was _important, she didn't think that losing was necessarily bad. You could have fun while losing too.

Seijūro was listening to the principal, but half-heartedly. When the man finally stopped talking, wishing good look and a good year for all of them, was when the boy finally spoke his opinion.

"This man is a fool."

And Tetsuhi couldn't agree more.

Seijūro tugged their intertwined hands, "Let's go see which classroom is ours."

There was a board outside the auditorium they were sitting and was full of curious students. Tetsuhi could see friends greeting each other, some happy for being in the same class, some sad for being separated. She saw a giant purple-haired boy walking towards the main building, following the mass of students.

_He is really tall_, she though distractedly. Suddenly, Seijūro stopped in his tracks and, ever in tune with her twin, Tetsuhi didn't hesitate to do the same even while not paying attention.

"What happened, Onii-san?" She asked, sure that this wasn't his normal behavior.

He pointed to some _kanjis _written on a paper hanging on the board.

_Akashi Seijūro_ said the small characters. And the small girl immediately noticed what was wrong. Her name wasn't right under his. _Akashi Tetsuhi _was written in another square, indicating that she was in Class 1-B. The name _Aomine Daiki _was under hers and the name _Akatsuka Chihiro _above hers, but there was no _Akashi _in her class. Except for her, that is.

She had never been separated from her brother before.

They had been in the same class during all their elementary years and had expected it to be the same during their middle ones. They had assumed that most schools would just let twins stay together since it was the obvious thing to do. They hadn't planned their days separated. They did everything together. They did, they do, they will – it had always been this way. Never he and she, but _they._

"Sei-nii," she murmured, suddenly feeling cold. Ever since the death of their mother, Seijūro had been her pillar of strength. When standing beside him, Tetsuhi felt as if everything was going to be alright. How was she going to manage without him?

He let his hands fall over her shoulders and, for a moment, Tetsuhi felt as if the weight of the world was also there. His red eyes were serious and his lips, in a thin line.

"We'll try to change it later, alright? If we don't go now, we're going to be late. You'll be fine, Tetsuhi."

Said girl couldn't even remember the last time her brother had called her Tetsuhi instead of hime. She nodded with eyes full of unshed tears and followed him to the main building. She could, though, remember the last time she cried.

* * *

**C**lass 1-B was cold.

Not in the literal sense of the word, since Tokyo was warm around this time of the year, but metaphorically speaking. There were pre-teens and teens chatting excitedly while waiting for their teacher. But there was no Akashi Seijūro.

Its class teacher was called Amagawa Suzuki. She appeared to be kind, but Tetsuhi couldn't bring herself to cheer up at this fact. She was sitting in the first table right on the front, because Suzuki-sensei asked her students to sit accordingly to their height. Tetsuhi was the shortest one, being only a-hundred and forty-nine centimeters (4'11").

"Well, students, I'm your homeroom teacher for the rest of this year, so let us get along, ne?" She smiled, receiving some grins in return.

Tetsuhi kept quiet during most classes in the morning, answering when the teachers called her name and were surprised to see her right in front of them. Her classmates were also surprised, even though she hadn't moved out of her chair the start of classes.

When the bell rang, signalizing the lunch break, Tetsuhi got up from her chair and took her bento out of her bag. A girl stopped in front of her. She had pink hair and eyes, and was smiling. Since she sat two tables behind Tetsuhi, said girl knew that the pinkette was taller even while sitting.

"Hi! I wanted to introduce myself to you but the teachers never give us a break," the girl pouted and her short hair danced with her. "I'm Momoi Satsuki, let's be friends!"

Tetsuhi wasn't shy. She had no qualms about talking to strangers or speaking in front of people. But she was at loss of what to do. When she asked her brother earlier this day if they were going to make friends, she had planned on letting him talk. Seijūro was better at socializing than her.

_But Seii-nii isn't here, is he?_, an annoying voice appeared to whisper in her mind. Tetsuhi inwardly sighed. That's right, he was not.

A dark-skinned boy was passing beside Momoi when said pink-haired girl grasped his hand.

"Oow, whatta hell Satsuki!" The boy complained. Apparently, the slightly taller girl was strong.

"Dai-chan, don't be mean. I'm talking to our new friend," the pinkette reprehended.

_Dai-chan _was tall – at least twenty centimeters taller than Tetsuhi – and had dark blue hair. It was difficult to think of him as _chan._

He sighed.

"My name is Aomine Daiki. Nice to meet you."

The small girl took his hand, "I'm Akashi Tetsuhi, and it's nice to meet you too."

"Want to lunch with us? We're going to buy something to eat," the boy pointed over his shoulder to the corridor.

Tetsuhi shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to eat with my brother."

"Oh, you have a brother?" Momoi whined. "I wanted to have one too, but I am an only child. It's so boring. The only one I have near my house is Dai-chan, but he's kinda stupid."

"Hey!" Said boy complained, but not whole-heartedly. It was as if he was already used to be called so.

Momoi grasped Tetsuhi's tinier hand.

"Let's go call your brother to lunch with us too. Which class is senpai's?"

Tetsuhi shook her head once again, making blue-haired curls fly everywhere, "He's my twin and he's in class 1-A."

Momoi's pink eyes were sparking.

"_Sugoiii_, we have a couple of twins in our year, Dai-chan, isn't it cool?"

"Yeah, yeah," the dark-skinned boy agreed, apparently used to his childhood friend quirks.

They walked toward class 1-A with Momoi doing the talking for them.

"Ne, Akashi-chan, which club are you going to enter?"

"I don't know yet," she answered. _Probably just the one Sei-nii enters: basketball. _They played the sport since they were kids and both of them were good at it.

"Dai-chan is going to enter the basketball club and I'll enter the arts club. I hope it's fun."

Aomine proceed to talk about basketball. There was no doubt that he loved the sport, because he couldn't stop talking about it until they reached Tetsuhi's brother's classroom.

Seijūro was sitting in the fourth table of his classroom, since he wasn't small as Tetsuhi. As soon as he saw his sister, he got up from his chair and walked toward her with his bento and a tall boy following him. It was the purple-haired giant that the younger Akashi twin saw earlier today.

"Hi, Sei-nii-san," she greeted with a small smile, grasping his hand. "This is Momoi Satsuki and Aomine Daiki. They're in my class."

Seijūro nodded his head toward said people.

"Nice to meet you – I'm Akashi Seijūro, Tetsuhi's older twin."

The purple-haired boy was eating a pack of marshmallows, not paying attention to them. He was tall enough to look over their heads.

"Atsushi," Seijūro called the giant's attention. "This is my sister, Tetsuhi, the one I was telling you about."

"Hi, Hime-chin," the taller freshman said to the small girl, who blinked owlishly.

Aomine was scratching his cheek.

"Are you guys close or what? For him to call you hime and all…" he trailed off.

Tetsuhi wasn't the type of girl to blush at this kind of comment, so, she answered naturally, "No, it's the first time I meet…?"

"Murasakibara Atsushi," the tall freshman introduced himself, happily munching his marshmallow.

"It's the first time I meet Murasakibara-kun," the younger twin finished her phrase.

"So, why…?" Aomine was confused.

The older Akashi took pity on him – or probably just wanted to eat his lunch – and answered, "I frequently call my sister Tetsu-hime. Atsushi, no doubt, only heard the last part."

"I pay attention to you, Aka-chin," said purple-haired boy, now licking a lollipop bigger than Tetsuhi's head. Where had it come from?

The group started to walk toward the cafeteria to eat their lunch. Momoi was squealing while looking at the twins intertwined hands and chatting about whatever came at her mind. Aomine interrupted to continue his babbling about basketball and Murasakibara made his own share of noise munching his snacks.

Looking at her newest friends – and first ones, since Seijūro was beside her since they were born – Tetsuhi felt as if being in a class separated from her brother's wasn't going to be so bad.

But, even so, it could be just because she was still walking hand-in-hand with Seijūro at the time she thought this.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, people, I must thank you all for the reviews – I absolutely love to hear that you like the story. I know that this chapter is short, but I'll compensate later, okay? I wrote it quickly after reading your reviews (it made me want to write!).

I probably won't post a chapter every week because, here in Brazil, it's the end of my school year and I'm gonna have lots of exams to do… urgh. I also have my ballet recital and the First Cambridge Exam (FCE test) to do in December, so, yeah, I'm busy (*sniff* *sniff*). Wish me luck people… though reviews can make me write faster and arrange time ( :D Every author can bribe their readers :D)

Until next time, people,

Amy.


	3. Seijuro's Light

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. You'd know if I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Seijūro's Light**

* * *

**T**etsuhi was frustrated. She was standing on her tiptoes and trying to reach up with all her might. The small girl pouted, while glaring at her shoes locker. All Japanese schools had shoes lockers, of course. Tetsuhi had put her sneakers inside earlier when arriving – well, Seijūro had – but couldn't manage to grab them back.

She pouted once again. Why did she receive the highest locker? There was no one around to help her. Most students had already gone to club activities. Tetsuhi huffed in annoyance with herself – her brother had also gone to the gym, but only because she said it was okay to go first with Aomine-san and Murasakibara-san. She had said that she needed to grab some things first.

But how could she grab her sneakers when they were too far?

An arm behind her reached up, easily catching the pair of shoes Tetsuhi could hardly see. She smiled softly, turning around while muttering a kind thank you. It was a boy – around Aomine-san's height – with dark green hair and wearing glasses. He managed to look serious even while holding a panda plush in his right hand.

"You're welcome," he said, after listening to Tetsuhi speaking.

"My name is Akashi Tetsuhi. Nice to meet you," she bowed and proceeded to take her school shoes off.

"I'm Midorima Shintarō," he introduced himself in a formal tone.

When Tetsuhi finished changing shoes and looked up once again, Midorima-san was gone and she was alone. The small girl shrugged, heading to the gym.

* * *

**T**etsuhi found her brother and their newest friends sitting in a corner, observing an already-going game. One team was obviously made only of senpais while the other was somewhat good.

"What took you so long?" Seijūro asked, giving space for her to sit beside him.

"I couldn't reach my locker," she said, but her brother was the only one who knew her enough to notice the pouty tone in her voice.

He laughed and so did Aomine. Murasakibara was distractedly watching the match.

The group stayed in silence. Tetsuhi let her hand fall over her brother's bigger one and he did nothing to shoo it away. The coach whistled, announcing the end of the game. Many groaned and fell down as soon as they reached the end of the court.

Seijūro poked her, indicating a man wearing a suit in the sidelines. He was observing the players while taking notes.

"Do you see this man?"

"Hm?" was the sound that Tetsuhi made to show that she was paying attention to her brother's words.

"He's called Shirogane Kōzō and is the head coach."

She blinked owlishly.

"Head coach?"

Seijūro nodded, "That's right. You weren't here, but he explained that there are three strings for the players to be placed. Each one has their own coach, but Shirogane-san commands them all."

Tetsuhi rocked her head thoughtfully. She looked at her twin and her blue eyes made a question. He shrugged, but smirked at the same time. She let her own lips twist in a small smile.

All this was lost by the other two freshmen, who were busy watching a new game. The second team was made only of first year, and the only good one was the boy that Tetsuhi met earlier. He was average in all skills, except when he prepared for a three-pointers and completely exceled in this. He kept making three points and, soon enough, the freshman team was tying with the senpais' one.

Two games later, Tetsuhi finally heard her name being called by Shirogane-sensei, "Team Five: Akashi Seijūro, Akashi Tetsuhi, Tanaka Jun, Saitō Nobuo and Takeda Osamu. Please, enter the court!"

Tetsuhi had let her brother put her hair up in a ponytail while waiting for their name to be called, so, she was ready. She got up in sync with her twin and proceeded to enter the court. His answer was echoing inside her head.

_"Do you think we're going to make to the first string?"_

His shrug said _"Who knows?" _but his smirk replied _"There's no doubt about it"_.

She smiled briefly and heard the whistle indicate the start of the game.

* * *

**T**etsuhi and Seijūro were, by far, the most impressive players on the court.

Tanaka Jun and Saitō Nobuo were pitifully horrible – and there was no doubt that they would end up in the third string. Takeda Osamu was as good as the second-stringers they were playing against, which made him somewhat useful. But her twin brother was the one that the small Akashi girl managed to smoothly play with.

She was the tiniest and fastest player on court. Tetsuhi could also misdirect at will, passing the ball to her brother and letting him score before anyone could notice she wasn't with the ball anymore. Her brother was slower than her, but more skilled. Tetsuhi and Seijūro knew streetballl, and that was clear in the way they played. They were graceful, and fast, and sly, and simply _too much _for the other team.

Being forever in sync with each other was a bonus.

However, soon enough, Tetsuhi was tired from all the running. She had a fragile body and couldn't keep up with physically stronger boys. Seijūro kept glancing at her, worried. As soon as the whistled indicated the end of the game, he ran to her side.

"Breathe, imōto, breathe," he commanded softly. He petted her head with his red eyes smiling.

Both Akashi children were sitting in a corner of the gym, waiting for the results of the matches. Tetsuhi had been carried there by her brother, while the twins professionally ignored the looks sent their way.

Tetsuhi was ending her bottle of water when Aomise came closer followed by Murasakibara.

"That's was freaking amazing!" He praised with a giant smile. "I learnt basketball in the street courts too, and couldn't believe it!"

Murasakibara stopped eating for a brief moment to say, "It was cool, Aka-chin, Hime-chin." Somehow, his smaller praise held more meaning than Aomine's, simply because the tallest freshman had stopped his munching on his snacks just to comment on it.

Seijūro thanked their friends since his sister was too tired to even breathe properly.

"Ne, Akashi-chan, are you feeling fine?" Aomine asked, crunching down in front of her. Seijūro glared at the dark-skinned boy, who went farther away.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for asking, Aomine-kun," said girl bowed. Tetsuhi let her head fall on her brother's shoulders, who petted it once again.

Shirogane-sensei finally emerged from a door after a few minutes of waiting. The other three coaches were standing behind him.

"When I call your number and name, you go with your coach. Third string: number two, Tanaka Jun…"

Tetsuhi stood up with her twin's help and came closer to the crowd of anxious people. She wasn't feeling particularly anxious – the small girl was too tired to feel anything except exhaustion – but was listening to the head coach's words attentively.

"Second string: number thirty-one, Takeda Osamu…"

Aomine poked her side, smiling.

"Ne, Akashi-chan, do you think we're going to be first-stringers?"

A senpai snorted beside them, and Tetsuhi couldn't help noticing that he was one of the second-stringer they had just played against.

"Don't be so cocky, newbie. No freshman has ever been a first-stringer."

Aomine glared at the equally tall senpai. Seijūro just smirked and Tetsuhi kept her face blank. The only sound came from Murasakibara, who was eating chips.

Shirogane-sensei was just finishing, "And that's it for the second-string. Now, for the first-string: number eight, Aomine Daiki; number eleven, Midorima Shintarō–"

"What were you saying, senpai?" The older Akashi twin asked the now-sweating boy at the same time that Shirogane-sensei continued, "– number twenty-three, Murasakibara Atsushi; number twenty-nine, Akashi Seijūro and number thirty-nine, Akashi Tetsuhi. That's all."

Murmurs soon were flying across the gym.

"Eh?"

"Freshmen in the first string?"

"What the hell just happened?"

"A girl is in the first string?"

Tetsuhi didn't let the girl comment annoy her – she was used to it. Seijūro, however, was another story.

"Got a problem with my sister, senpai?" He growled at a black-haired boy with slanty eyes.

Said teen covered back, even though Seijūro was at least ten centimeters shorter. Well, his red eyes sure were scary.

"N-no," the black-haired senpai – who valued his life, after all – muttered in response.

"That's what I thought," Seijūro smirked. He turned back to his sister and, hand in hand, they left the gym.

Ah, such a funny afternoon in the club~

* * *

**I**t was already night when the Akashi twins walked back home. Seijūro was carrying Tetsuhi – who was licking a vanilla ice-cream happily – on his back. After the club activity, they went to an ice-cream parlor with Murasakibara-kun. Aomine-kun stayed back, saying that he had to find Momoi-san.

But after Murasakibara went home, the twins were finally alone.

"Ne, Onii-san, I like having friends," Tetsuhi commented, stopping her delicious treat for a moment.

He turned his head to the right, just enough for her to see his amused eyes.

"You do, hm?"

"Hai~" Tetsuhi giggled. Her hair powder-blue was up in ponytail and she could still feel her brother's hand making it.

Seijūro smiled, but Tetsuhi couldn't see it anymore.

"I'm grateful then."

Tetsuhi finished her ice-cream and let her head fall on her brother's red one. Her ponytail swayed in the breeze, mixing her hair with her twin.

"Onii-san?"

"Hm?"

Tetsuhi closed her eyes.

"It's nothing."

Seijūro stopped walking, but still let his younger sister piggy-back ride him.

"What is it, Hime?"

Tetsuhi's response was muffled by shouts. A blond boy around their age was running in their direction, followed a mob of hysteric girls. The Akashi twins did not see much of him, since he ran too fast past them and the crowd of fangirls almost trampled over them.

"What was that?" Tetsuhi questioned curiously. She was sure she had seen this boy's face somewhere. Oh, well, it wasn't important.

Seijūro hummed in thought, "I think it was this new teen model… though I cannot remember his name. He ran too quickly, I couldn't see his features clearly, however."

"This isn't of importance, Seijūro-nii," Tetsuhi decided and his brother agreed with her.

She breathed against his neck after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Onii-san?" She started once again.

Seijūro nodded to show he was paying attention.

The small girl smiled softly and older twin felt it against his nape, "I'm happy."

The redhead couldn't ask for more – his sister hadn't smiled so much since their mother death.

He smiled back.

"So am I, Tetsu-hime."

Tetsuhi laughed and it was as if Seijūro's light had come back just for a moment.


	4. Beautiful and Ugly

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of its characters. It's such a pity that I'm going to cry in a corner while you read the chapter. Excuse me.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Beautiful and Ugly**

* * *

_** "N**e, Mommy!" A small girl ran toward her mother._

_ The child was a mini replica of the woman. Both of them had huge blue eyes and silky, powder-blue hair that fell in curls on their back. The child was energetic and the woman, sweet. _

_ "Hai, hai, Tet-chan? What does my cute daughter want?" The woman sing-sang. She had a soft voice and a beautiful smile. She crouched down in front of the little child. _

_ "When will Daddy let me and Sei-nii go to school?" The small girl, Tet-chan, pouted. Her lips were pink, matching with her angry-reddish cheeks. She was cute in every way. _

_ The woman, Ayūmi, smiled. She patted her daughter's head with kindness._

_ "Soon enough, sweetheart," the mother promised._

_ "And then me and Sei-nii can make friends, right?"_

_ "'Sei-chan and I', sweetie. And, yes, that's right."_

_ The tiny girl brought her hands up in excitement, "Yay~!"_

* * *

**A**s days went by, Tetsuhi found herself happier than she had been for a long time.

Her new friends had weird quirks, but they were _friends. _The Akashi twins had never had friends before Junior High. It made Tetsuhi smile at the simple thought of it – which Seijūro, of course, noticed.

The group of freshman always ate lunch together and stayed in school, training, until late evening, when they'd go buy ice-cream and vanilla-flavored milkshake. As time went by, Tetsuhi discovered new things about her friends.

Satsuki smiled most of the time and, when she wasn't doing so, it was because the pink-haired girl was being a mother-hen and scolding Aomine. Said blue-haired teen was always babbling about basket this and basket that. Really, the boy could talk all day about the sport if you'd let him.

The smallest Akashi also found out about Murasakibara-kun preference for sweets instead of salty foods – though the tall teen could, and would, eat anything in sight. She was sad to discover that he did not like basketball and only played because of his talent for it – however, Tetsuhi didn't let it affect their relationship. Outside courts, Murasakibara-kun was kind and thoughtful, though a bit childish.

The first string was mostly composed of third years – and three second-years – with the addiction of the special freshman group, of course. The captain, Nijimura Shūzō, was serious and took training equally seriously. There was no slacking off – not even to poor Tetsuhi. Seijūro was frequently annoyed by this, since his sister obviously had a fragile body. Said sister soothed him, saying that the captain couldn't give her special treatment. Seijūro's expression disagreed, but he did not interfere anymore – only making sure that she drank plenty of water and took deep breaths.

Most of the other players ignored the small group of freshman – they _were _horrible senpais indeed – and let them be. Midorima Shintarō somehow became the group's friend, though the boy himself denied it every time. Tetsuhi thought he should stop denying, because he went to buy ice-cream every day with them either way. Not counting the fact that he was always the one to grab her shoes for her.

About the Akashi twins class placement: no, they did not manage to change classes. Teikō Junior High was a strict school (although it _did _give special treatment to those who showed good results). Tetsuhi, then, became used to seeing her brother only after four classes each meal and became really good friends with Aomine-kun and Momoi-san (who asked to be called Satsuki-chan).

All in all, Tetsuhi couldn't complain about anything.

As her first tournament came closer, she should've thought about things going wrong. She really should have.

* * *

_** "N**ow, for this song, you'll need to let go of each other hand," the mother instructed wisely, holding a finger up._

_ Tetsuhi and Seijūro looked at each other, positively beaming. They simply loved their mother with all their heart and had fun playing with her all day. They wished it would never end._

_ "The song goes like this: if you're happy and you know it, clap your hands," The woman did it, and so did the children. "If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands. If you're happy and you know it, and really want to show, if you're happy and you know it, clap your hands!"_

_ The mother smiled once again, patting each child on their heads. Seijūro wished this beautiful would stay forever on her face._

_ "Did you get all the song?"_

_ "Hai~!" The children said together. They were good at this._

_ Before both five-year old children could sing, however, the blue-haired woman started coughing._

_ "Are you okay, Mommy?" The youngest one got up, standing beside her mother. Tetsuhi patted her mother's head as said woman had done a few seconds ago._

_ "I'm fine, sweetheart. Why don't we continue our game?"_

_ Tetsuhi smiled, completely relieved. Seijūro, on the other hand, watched his mother attentively. There were shadows in her eyes, and he did not like it._

* * *

**S**anada-sensei - the first string's coach - said his name was Haisaki Shōgo.

Tetushi was standing beside her brother when she saw the gray-haired boy for the first time. He wasn't smiling and his eyes were almost closed, as if bored. His strong jaw was stubborn, and his features held a delinquent look. She did not like the bubbling sensation in her stomach as soon as she analyzed his stance.

She couldn't imagine why he would enter the basketball team after a month and a half of club activities, but didn't make any questions. It was his life, after all.

Unfortunately, Haisaki apparently wanted to be in _their _lives. And it wasn't in a good way.

He was in class 1-D – with Midorima, though the green-haired boy managed to completely ignore him – and only saw the group at lunch and training hours. He kept stealing Tetsuhi's food, even if Akashi had already threatened him with scissors (Midorima-kun's lucky item… one of his weird quirks). He didn't care about training and came sporadically.

Tetsuhi _really _couldn't imagine why Shirogane-sensei would let someone like him enter the team. When she heard the ones who would be playing in the first game of the tournament, she smiled, hearing her own name. Her brother's was called too.

However, so was Haisaki.

Tetsuhi's wished the bubbling sensation in her stomach would disappear, but it never did with Haisaki around.

* * *

_"**M**ommy!" _

_ The woman coughed, and her breath stopped for a painful moment._

_ "Daddy, Mommy is hurt!" The youngest one started crying loudly. The older one was lost – should he comfort his sweet sister or his injured mother? As soon as their father appeared in the doorway with the butler, Seijūro also started crying._

_ They were only small kids, and their universe was dying._

* * *

**T**eikō Junior High won against Nambara Junior High.

Tetsuhi was happy. She got to play two quarters before becoming too tired. She made some points, had fun with her brother, and laughed with her friends. Murasakibara-kun was unstoppable after the small girl told him that her lips started unconsciously smiling when she saw him play. Aomine was giving his all, as always, and dunking from left to right. Midorima kept making three-pointers and the Akashi twins were in sync.

It was perfect – until Haisaki arrived, late, when the third quarter was starting.

He switched with Nijimura-senpai and entered the court. Tetushi was resting with a towel over her head and watched with trembling hands the grey-haired boy's basket play style. It was… wild. No, that wasn't the right word. Aomine-kun's play style was wild, but beautiful – like a tiger. But Haisaki's was…

When the game ended, Tetsuhi reunited with her brother and, observing everybody's tired and satisfied faces, she wondered if no one else saw Haisaki's sour expression. Or if no one else felt shivers going up their arms when observing his play, his way of acting, his character.

But Haisaki's was _ugly._

* * *

_** T**etsuhi's third visit to the hospital was the most horrible one._

_ She was holding her brother's hand while they chatted with their currently weak mother. She coughed once in a while, and smiled when they looked at her with worried doe-like eyes._

_ It was too sudden._

_ The machine beside beeping loudly and the blue-eyed woman started coughing harshly. Her eyes were frantic and the machine was beeping – beeping – beeping! Tetsuhi was carried out of the room by a nurse, as well as her brother. They were in hysterics in the middle of a hospital corridor, but couldn't care less._

_ "Mommy! Mommy! MOMMY!"_

_ Tetsuhi wished the machine would keep beeping._

_ It did not._

* * *

Hey'a people!

Well, I was so happy about the reviews – and so guilty that I took such a long time to update – that I decided to write another chapter. Yay!

About out of character acting: yeah… Since Tetsuhi _is _a girl _and _an Akashi, I think she'd be a little different. I'm sorry if it's too different, but I like her this way. :D

About KiseKuro pairing_:_ it's _definitely _this couple! Kyyyah, they are so damn cute! I can't wait to write about Ryo-chan and Tetsu-chan together… yeah. That's it.

About original events: I _am _changing some things. This a fanfiction after all, right? Besides, Kise-kun _only _in second year is a too long time to wait. "Tetsuhi" wants him now! (I do, okay? :)

Anyway, until next time, people.


	5. Smile

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. What a surprise there -.-**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Smile**

* * *

**"Y**our hair has gotten quite longer, Satsuki-chan."

Said girl was sitting on the school's rooftop with her group of friends. It was a beautiful day and practice had been postponed until four p.m. since the coach and captain were holding a meeting.

"Un," the pink-haired girl agreed with a broad smile. "It's because I found your hair so pretty that I wanted to have one as beautiful as yours."

The younger Akashi smiled softly, "Is that so? Thank you very much."

While both girls were talking – mostly the taller one – Aomine was lying down beside them, his eyes closed. Everybody knew that the boy slept at every opportunity, so it came as no surprise that he was spending their one free hour doing so. Murasakibara was happily munching on some snacks and occasionally offering some.

"You lose again, Shintarō," a voice commented behind Tetsuhi. The older twin was sitting back to back with his sister whilst playing a shogi match with the said boy.

Midorima felt his eyebrow twitch and he made his best effort not to drop his lucky item (a red candle). No matter how many times they played against each other, Akashi always won. And to make things worse, the red-haired boy was the only one who played shogi decently. Aomine was too dumb, Murasakibara had a short-attention span for these kinds of things and Momoi never learnt how to play it. Midorima once tried to ask Tetsuhi if she wanted to play, but her brother never let her.

Midorima wondered why, but never questioned them. Even after two months of knowing the siblings, nobody could understand their relationship.

Suddenly, Momoi stood up, checking her cellphone.

"Practice will start in ten minutes, Akashi-kun," she said to the red-haired. Truthfully, the red-haired boy was the somewhat leader of the group. He was the one who could control Aomine and Murakisabara. Midorima simply complied with everything he said.

"Let's go," the older twin suggested – though it was more of a demand than a suggestion to everyone but his sister – while helping Tetsuhi stand.

The preliminaries of the National Championship had ended last week and it would start in the next one. The team had been practicing a lot – enough to make _even_ the captain feel sorry for putting too much strain on Tetsuhi… though it could be because the newly nominated vice-captain, Akashi Seijūro, had glared at him for days.

Finally at the gym, the team aligned themselves in a line in front of the coach and the captain.

"We were discussing about a practice match with Yon Middle School's coach," the first string coach, Sanada-sensei, announced. "It may sound strange a practice match at this point of the championship, but Yon's basketball team can potentially be one of our opponents in the finals and it'd be good if we break their confidence already. That's it, proceed with the training."

While their senpai shuffled around them, getting ready, Tetsuhi turned to face her brother.

"Did you know about it, Onii-san?"

Seijūro nodded, "Un. Shūzō-senpai had commented about it."

Aomine was grinning madly beside them, as if this was the best new he could receive.

"Ah, I'm fired up!"

Midorima snorted, arranging his glasses correctly on his nose. Murasakibara remained silent, mourning the lack of snacks.

"What are you doing?" The captain questioned the first year group who was doing absolutely nothing. "Go practice some drills."

"Hai," each freshman answered in their own way, moving to do so.

* * *

**T**he very next day, they could be found inside their school bus, which was taking them to Yon Middle School, since it was in Kanagawa.

Tetsuhi was peacefully sitting beside her brother, who chatted with Murasakibara. She could hear Momoi scolding Aomine for whatever the boy had done this time and Midorima's lucky item (a bell) chiming on the seat in front of hers. The rest of the team sat in the front of the bus, not caring that much about their weird kouhai. Even Haizaki had come, though said boy sat alone.

"Damn it, Satsuki!" Aomine suddenly complained as the girl was smacking him. "Why did you even come?"

"Idiot Aomine, I'm the team's manager along with Natsume-chan and Rin-chan! None of them could come, so I offered myself," she huffed.

"Boy, does that sound wrong," Tetsuhi heard the blue-haired preteen murmur behind her. She giggled and Seijūro looked at her curiously.

"I'm fine," she assured him between soft laughs.

His red eyes smiled at her and he turned back to the purple-haired giant.

* * *

**"C**ould Teiko's fifth player come to the court, please?" The referee called.

Yon's basketball team was composed of four third-years taller than Aomine and one second-year as tall as Midorima. For any normal team, this would be an intimidating picture, but for Teiko this meant nothing. And they had Murasakibara as a starting player anyway.

"I am here," said fifth player, Tetsuhi, raised her tiny hand in front of the referee, who shouted in alarm. Even her teammates were somewhat taken by surprise – except, of course, her brother.

The players of the foe's team looked at each other and back at the small girl. Was she _really _a starting player? And they had even heard stories about Teiko's strong team… Well.

The game started with the ball going to Teiko. And, soon enough, Yon's team was forced to forget their previous thoughts.

Teiko's ace, Aomine Daiki, was absolutely overwhelming. He sometimes appeared to trip over his on excitement, but kept dunking all the same. Their center, Murasakibara Atsushi, was taller than all players on court despite being a first-year and appeared almost bored. The shooting guard, Midorima Shintarō, was fast with his three-pointers though his other skills could be polished. The vice-captain had been one of the starting players and though he was the second shortest, he had a good head between his shoulders and could create strategies in the spur of the moment. And, then, there was the smallest player, as fast as the ace, who could apparently disappear and come back when the moment called for it.

Yon Middle School lost.

And Nijimura just kept smirking in the sidelines and making comments to Momoi about what the first-years had to train to get better at. He ignored Haizaki's grumbles about wanting to play – the boy deserved a punishment for all missing practices.

The whistle announced the end of the match.

* * *

**I**t was late evening when the group of first-years decided to split from their team and eat somewhere. Nijimura was the only senpai who spared them a glance, telling them to take care and wishing them good night. Although no one voice it, the freshmen felt grateful for it. It was, after all, unfair of their other senpais to treat them this coldly just because they took their spot.

It wasn't their fault if they were good at the sport.

Tetsuhi had planned on ordering a simple vanilla milkshake – her favorite – but her brother wouldn't let her _not _eat.

"Akashi, you baby Tetsu way too much," Aomine opined as the red-haired boy ordered a ramen bowl for her.

Both siblings stopped in the tracks, looking at the blue-haired boys with narrowed eyes. Tetsuhi had huge eyes and a cute face, but she could glare like no one – and Akashi, well, enough said. The twins didn't like when others tried to voice their opinion on their relationship, because it was unique just like them.

"What was that…-" The older twin started.

"… Aomine," His sister continued with an overly-sweet voice.

"… Daiki,"

"… kun?" They ended saying it together, as if speaking alone wasn't frightening enough.

The rest of the group was observing in silence. Even Midorima was praying for Aomine's life. Said blue-haired boy gulped, shaking his head and uncharacteristically stuttering, "N-Nothing."

"That's what I thought," the twins completed – Tetsuhi with a small smile and Seijūro with narrowed red eyes.

The rest of the meal progressed with no comments about Tetsuhi's lack of hunger and her brother's insistence in eating. When the younger twin stood up, saying that she wanted to go out a little and Akashi agreed as long as she came back in ten minutes, nobody said anything. Aomine had learnt his lesson about not inserting his thoughts about this matter and the others were wiser than him to try anything like that.

Tetsuhi had just turned a corner when she collided with a body. Before she could crash down, however, a hand held her wrist, yanking her up.

"Ah, sorry," a male's voice, somewhat childish yet, said. "I wasn't looking at where I was going."

The blue-haired girl had to look up to see the stranger's face. He was incredibly handsome with his golden hair and eyes as well as his model-like features. A piercing in his left ear gave the appearance of _cool_.

She had the impression of seeing him before.

* * *

**K**ise Ryōta had been mindlessly wandering around Kanagawa.

Ever since he became a model half-a-year ago, his schedule included sometimes going to other districts because of photo shoots. It was tiring. Don't get it wrong - he felt grateful for his older sister's effort in finding an agency. After all, Kise _did _want to model, but there were bad sides in this profession.

At first, having fans was incredible. After days of mobs chasing him, he wasn't so sure. And he always had to be cheerful and healthy, since no model was grumpy, or ugly, or fat. His family encouraged him to continue his new career and Kise had gotten so good in faking smiles that not even they could tell it.

He couldn't tell who was his true friend and who was not. Most girls came squealing and asking for autographs, and most boys just ignored him because of jealously. He himself wasn't a mature person, but that was too much immaturity.

Looking up at the reddish sky, Kise wondered if he'd find good friends somewhere. As he was too busy observing the disappearing sun, he didn't see a small girl walking right into him. They collided and since he was obviously bigger and heavier, she was the one to fall. Kise hurriedly grabbed her thin wrist and yanked her up.

"Ah, sorry," he apologized, making sure of smiling charmingly. "I wasn't looking at where I was going."

The girl appeared stunned for a moment, and Kise was dreading the moment when she'd finally see who he was. The girl was cute, he'd give her that. Her strangely powder-blue hair reached her tiny waist and her huge blue eyes were beautiful, but, in the end, she'd just be another hysteric girl.

The small girl, who appeared to be his age, however, only blinked.

"I'm Kise Ryōta, it's nice to meet you," he greeted cheerfully. He was expecting wide-eyes when his name was said, but she did nothing more than blink again. Maybe she was too stunned…?

She bowed a little, "I am sorry for this, Kise-kun. My name is Akashi Tetsuhi and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Kise wanted to frown in confusion, but kept smiling elegantly. The girl was apologizing profusely like any fan of him would do if they collided with him, but her expression showed nothing more than politeness. In fact, it was as if she didn't even know who he was.

"Maa, maa, I'm at fault," he disagreed, waving a hand. He noticed that the girl was wearing a white tailored-suit, a blue shirt with a black lace around her neck and an equally black skirt. _Teiko's uniform_, he thought, surprised. How had he never seen this girl around his school? He was sure he knew all girls there, even the upperclassmen.

"I apologize again," the girl said, bowing once again, before turning around and proceeding to walk back in the direction she had come from.

Kise shouted before her could stop himself, "W-Wait!" As she looked at him with curious blue eyes, he reprimanded himself for stuttering for a moment. Models did not stutter. "Do you know who I am?"

The tiny girl titled her head to one side, confused.

"You are Kise Ryōta, right?" He nodded somewhat dumbly, expecting a _"the model, right?"_, however what she said next left his mind blank. "You just introduced yourself, Kise-kun, of course I know who you are."

The blond teen vaguely noticed that he was still smiling charmingly when her eyes observed his lips.

"Ne, you don't need to smile this much," she suggested, as if knowing of his internal conflict. Of course she did not, but his eyes still widened anyway.

She turned her back to him and, this time, Kise did no movement to call her again. A stranger had just seen past him smile with no effort at all.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Aaaand_ Kise finally appears officially! As you can see, I like the idea of a not-so-cheerful Kise, as a model life can be difficult. Tetsuhi is incredibly perceptive so it's no surprise that she noticed Kise's fake smile.

Poor Aomine was scared to death.

Thank you for the reviews, people, until next time.

Amy.


	6. Sweet Father O' Mine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sweet Father O' Mine**

* * *

**T**etsuhi looked down, her small hands closed in tight fists. She wished her father would stop talking. It had started with such a simple question, and yet… From the corner of her eyes, she observed her brother, who sat beside her. She hated it – she hated how their father could make him quiet.

Seijūro wasn't this type of boy. He always stood up for himself, and yet… There were too many _but_'s in this family. The small girl _really _wished her father would stop talking.

"Are you still playing that silly game of yours?"

Akashi Seitarō was a proud man. He accepted nothing less than the very best and the twins were aware of that since their birth. Both of them knew that their father loved them, but he was a man of no action. Seitarō could bribe anyone, could control anyone with a cold voice, a firm unyielding hand and even money. And the twins were also aware of the fact that said man got worse when his wife – and their mother – died. She had been the love who glued the family together.

Tetsuh remained quiet, politely munching on her rice and chicken. She was relieved when her brother spoke for them.

"We are, Father," Seijūro's voice was blank. While their father's brought a hint of irony and disdain, her brother's showed no emotion at all.

Tetsuhi was also aware that if she started talking she wouldn't last much longer. The small girl could talk with a blank face with anyone if she wished, except her brother and her father – the former because he knew her too well and the later because she succumbed to the pressure.

"What about your other classes?" Their father questioned with sharp red eyes. He cleaned his mouth with a napkin and sipped his wine.

Seijūro didn't hesitate, "All of them are going perfectly smooth. Tetsuhi's ballet and foreign language classes as well as my equestrian and politics classes are easy and enjoyable."

Tetsuhi briefly nodded in agreement, carefully keeping her face as blank as her brother's one.

Their father wasn't convinced.

"I allowed there classes since they could be beneficial for your future. Basketball, however, is not."

Tetsuhi had the answer on the tip of her tongue and, this time, she didn't swallow it, "Basketball trains the mind and the body, Father – it has been a good exercise for both of us."

Seitarō stayed in silence for moment, before commenting, "You dance ballet, you brother takes equestrian classes, that's enough exercise for one's body."

Her mind panicked as soon as she looked into her father's eyes. Seijūro maintained his calm face even though his hand squeezed hers under the table cloth. He was starting to get angry.

"We are the best in our school year, Father, even though we have many commitments. Surely it is possible for us to do something pleasant in the meantime?"

Seitarō nodded so minimally that it was hard to tell, "You may continue with this child play while you keep your grades perfect. Should one of you drop from the best position, be ready to quit this nonsense."

Both nodded immediately and their father stood up, excusing himself. Seijūro finally let her hand go with a soft caress. Tetsuhi sighed, switching the fork from her left hand to her right one.

"I can't help myself," Tetsuhi murmured in apologetic tone.

Her brother glanced at her with questioning eyes. They were red like Seitarō, but so gentler.

Tetsuhi played with her food even though she was aware it was impolite. She couldn't bring herself to look from her plate.

"What is it, Tetsu-hime?" Seijūro asked, bringing her chin up with a finger.

"When Father talks, I…" Her voice faltered. "I'm so weak and become so nervous in front of him, and he knows it… I just, I'm so…"

One tear fell, followed by two more and, soon enough, Tetsuhi was crying. She hated it. Her brother always took her in his arms and comforted her, but she was sick of crying. It was easy to be happy outside this house, but so difficult to maintain a calm façade inside it. Their maids and butlers were mere workers and their father was too cold. Tetsuhi only had Seijūro now – it had been this way for almost eight years.

"Shh, it's going to be alright," her brother soothed her, patting her head. "You don't need to speak if you do not wish to do so. Let me talk for both of us."

Tetsuhi shook her head against her brother's shoulder.

"No, no," she moaned in a stubborn manner. "He would know I'm nervous anyway. I'm right-handed, but I always switch my fork to my left hand and hold your own since you sit in my right. Father knows that, he notices _this_ small, ridiculous fact and plays with his words, and…"

Tetsuhi stopped, because it was too difficult to talk while sobbing and sniffing.

Tetsuhi wished her father would stop talking – Seijūro just wished his sister would stop crying.

* * *

**T**eiko Middle School won in the quarter finals and the semi-finals.

Nijimura was the only senpai who played – and, even so, only one quarter. He gave orders from the sidelines during the breaks, but put his confidence in Akashi's leadership skills. The other seniors were too annoyed to cheer for them, but the rest of the club cheering on the audience was enough.

And, sincerely speaking, none of them were nervous at all about the games. They were too concentrated in it to _care _about it.

Aomine had gone through emotion control drills this last week, since Nijimura-senpai deemed him too emotional, which made him trip over his on feet sometimes and rush into things without thinking. No miracle happened in just six days of training, but the boy at least stopped to listen to the older Akashi's orders during a game (though he still paid no attention on the breaks).

Murasakibara had been religiously trained to defend the hoop as one of their opponents had a team composed only of people as tall as the purple-haired guy, though they were all third-years. The giant player went from bored to hard-working the minute Tetsuhi told him that he was being amazing so far – according to him, the smaller twin was the only one who could make him _somewhat _smile during a game.

Haizaki had been dragged to practice this week by a group of senpais under Nijimura-senpai request. He had grudgingly gone and done the drills he was ordered to do. His style involved copying, which – according to him – required no training, only a real game. For this cheekiness the captain made him sit through the entire quarter-finals (the captain _then _played one quarter and Tetsuhi played during the three others. The older Akashi almost wanted to kill Haizaki for being so arrogant and making his sister plays to exhaustion). The gray-haired boy was still irked in the semi-finals, but _did _listen to the vice-captain's orders on court.

Midorima was incredible with three-pointers, there was no doubt, but some of them were blocked by the tallest players, which annoyed him to no end. Nijimura had the boy go strength drills this week, which paid off, but was nowhere near finish (as they won the semi-finals anyway, they'd go to the finals two weeks from now, and the freshman would have enough training to get it better). He was faster and stronger, but his ball handling was average when not shooting.

Seijūro seemed perfect in everything he did. He passed with precision, he made strategies, he could shoot when the situation asked for it. But Tetsuhi knew his weakness. Her brother had two playing styles: one in sync with her, and one that he played alone. The former one was complete and ready to be used (and, boy, they did), the latter however required something more. It was lacking and only someone with attentive eyes could notice. The problem was that none of the twins knew what was missing.

And there was Tetsuhi. She had no clear position, playing in whichever the captain ordered her. She usually played as small forward, since Haizaki entered the game in this position. Her steals were precious against a taller team and her passes were as valued as them in the other games. Tetsuhi could play three types of basketball: with her brother, with misdirection, and by herself. She had never used the last in front of the others and the situation had never required her to.

All in all, the other teams were scared and exhausted enough to tremble by the end of the game while standing in front of the five players of Teiko.

"Hah, that was a good game," Aomine commented as soon as they reached the bench, immediately drinking at least one liter of water in one go.

Tetsuhi tried not to collapse on the ground – Nijimura-senpai _did _say not to embarrass their school after all. Her brother reached for her water bottle, from which she drank gratefully.

"Your dunks were amazing as always," Tetsuhi praised the dark-skinned boy when she could finally speak.

Midorima huffed beside her, "Any monkey could have done better. My three-pointers on the other hand…-"

He would have continued if Murasakibara hadn't interrupted him, "Mido-chin, that's not a nice thing to say," the giant chided, already devouring barbecue-flavored chips.

The green-haired shooter frowned.

"I don't want to hear that from _you_," he replied. In fact, Murasakibara was the most childish one in the group.

"Maa, maa," Momoi tried to stop them from arguing. "We just won; we should be happy, right?"

"We could celebrate!" Aomine agreed with a lopsided grin.

Seijūro, who had been quiet until now, spoke up, "We could go to my house."

All freshmen stopped, even Haizaki a little away from them. Most senpai had already gone home and the captain was talking to the head coach.

"Your house?" The ace of Teiko questioned, dumbfounded.

The older Akashi sighed impatiently and Tetsuhi suppressed the desire to laugh.

"Yes, Daiki, my house," he spoke as if he was talking to a five-year-old child. "You _do _know that I live in a house with roof and walls don't you?"

"O-Of course," the boy answered, too shocked to be offended.

Tetsuhi smile a little, "You're all welcome."

"Aka-chin and Hime-chin are nice~" Murasakibara said between bites.

Just then Tetsuhi saw a man wearing a suit entering the soon-to-be-emptied gym. He was tall and had grizzled hair, and an air of dignity around him. He was looking around and walked in the twins' direction as soon as he saw then.

"Seijūro-sama, Tetsuhi-sama," the man addressed respectfully. "Your father requested me to come and bring you back home."

The other freshmen stood in silence beside the Akashi twins.

"Takahiro-san," Tetsuhi greeted with a small nod of her head. Seijūro didn't bother, he was busy narrowing his eyes.

"Father did?" He asked in fake surprised voice, but Tetsuhi knew that only she – and perhaps their butler as well – did. "How kind of him, we were thinking of walking home."

Takahiro did nothing more than put his right arm over his chest and bow respectfully, before indicating with said arm the path to the car outside.

Seijūro almost smirked as he said the next words, "Since Father is eager to see both of us, I am sure he will not care about friends of ours coming together with us." He purposely let the phrase end as an affirmation instead of a question.

Takahiro was the chief butler, but was, after all, only a butler. No matter how much he wanted to say that this may not be a wise idea, he kept quiet. His job was to ensure young lord and young lady's happiness and wishes.

Their friends, who had been quiet until now, finally moved when Seijūro suggested they picked up their bags and accompanied the twins. Haizaki was the only one to scoff and walk away and Momoi – after reassured by Tetsuhi that she could lend clothes – also followed the group.

They entered the spacious car and not once did the group mention the bitter tone in Seijūro's last words.


	7. The Darkness of Light Colors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. If I did, KiseKuro or AkaKuro would be real...**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Darkness of Light Colors**

"Wow…"

That appeared to be the only thing that the group of freshmen was capable of saying upon seeing the Akashi's house (or was it a mansion?). From the golden gates – in which one must identify oneself before being allowed to enter – to the enormous European-style building, Tetsuhi and Seijūro's house oozed wealth.

"You live here?" Aomine asked excitedly. His dark blue eyes were wide open.

"Hai," Tetsuhi answered with a soft smile. Seijūro was the only one who saw her lips trembling, and he knew why: his sister liked most things in the simplest way possible. She liked her home, alright, but sometimes even he had to agree it was way too much.

"Cool!" He exclaimed. Beside him, Momoi was looking with heart-shaped eyes at the flower-beds that followed the entire path leading to the main door.

"Tetsuhi-sama, Seijūro-sama," said the chief butler. He had opened the door for both mentioned and closed it when their friends also exited the limo.

"I didn't know you were so rich, Aka-chin, Hime-chin," Murasakibara commented, his purple eyes slightly less closed.

"It's of no importance, Murasakibara-"

"Atsushi-"

"-kun." Both twins ended together. By now, their group of friends was used to it.

One maid wearing a black standard dress opened the door, murmuring a small greeting. Two more were waiting inside to collect their shoes and jackets should one of them be carrying one (it was strangely chilly for a spring day).

"Seitarō-sama is waiting in the dining-room," one maid appeared from a sideways door. She was wearing the same black dress, but her maid apron was gray instead of white.

"Thank you, Rin," Tetsuhi smiled at the chief maid. The woman bowed forty-five degrees and led the house's masters and their friends to said room.

The group of freshmen was showing impressed expressions in their own way. The walls were painted of a light color, full of portraits and paintings. The furniture was well cared-for and beautiful. All in all, this house was incredible. It had an aura of lightness and warmth.

There was a huge hall before the dining-room with couches and low glass tables.

"For business purposes," the older twin explained when Midorima asked.

Rin opened the door and they were awe-struck at the sight of the dining-room. Its walls were painted of a rich golden color – differently from the creamy-painted corridors – and silvery details running up the columns in the room. There was a long, mahogany table covered with a white and turquoise-detailed tablecloth.

A man sat at the head of the table. As they came closer, the group noticed that his hair and his eyes were ruby red – much like Seijūro's – but his skin was a tint darker and his expression was cold.

"Tetsuhi, Seijūro, may I enquire who are they?"

The man's voice could freeze the entire room.

Momoi scooted closer to her childhood friend, who took a step back. Midorima and Murasakibara froze in the feet. The twins simply stopped in front of their father.

"They are Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki and Midorima Shintarō," the older twin introduced each freshman.

And Tetsuhi added, "They are our friends."

Seitarō narrowed his eyes, and Aomine felt the sudden urge to run.

"From the basketball club is that what you mean?"

One would think that the Akashi twins hesitated before replying together, but it was too fast to be sure, "Hai."

"I see."

"This is our father, Akashi Seitarō," Tetsuhi quickly introduced to their friends as the red-haired man made no move to say it himself.

Seijūro walked to his usual place – the left seat beside his father – after helping his sister sit down. The visitors were ushered to seat on the other side of the table. Midorima noticed that the seat to his left – and consequently on the right of the twins' father – stayed empty. The green-haired shooter certainly wasn't shy, but couldn't gather enough courage to break the pressure inside the dining-room and ask about it.

Seitarō sipped his red wine before speaking with a velvet voice, "Tetsuhi and Seijūro have never commented anything about their _friends_," there was something in his tone that nobody could understand, "before. How curious, I must say."

The group of freshmen was confused, but the twins understood exactly what their father was trying to do. Twist some words here and there, and make their friends believe that Tetsuhi and Seijūro never cared about them. Not enough to talk _about _them, at least.

The older twin also narrowed his red eyes.

"As we were aware of your busy schedule, Father, sister and I deemed comments about out school life unimportant."

Their group of friends was somewhat taken back by Seijūro's overly formal and polite words.

"Is that so? I am always unoccupied to listen to you, Seijūro," their father said in a slightly chiding tone, as if he was truly woeful that neither twin had talked about it with him.

Tetsuhi knew her father loved them, but also knew that he wasn't _free _to listen to them.

"May I ask the result of today's game?"

"You may," Tetsuhi bowed her head a little. Dinner was always difficult when father was present. The last one – three days ago – ended with her in tears.

"We won, Father," Seijūro answered as his sister could not continue her statement.

Maids entered the room carrying trays full of food. There were minutes of silence as everyone started eating.

"Tell me, Midorima-kun," Seitarō started saying and the green-haired freshman was startled. "Are you the son of the head of St. Luke's International Hospital? He is a good friend of mine."

"I am," and the shooter of the basketball team was grateful that he didn't stutter.

"Oh, how delightful," the red-haired man said with a small smile, though both twins could tell it was just polite and nothing else. "Does he approve of you playing basketball?"

"Yes, he does," Midorima nodded, trying with all his might not to show nervousness. This man was frightening. "My Father thinks that playing one sport is beneficial to the mind and the body."

"Is that it? What about you, Aomine-kun," the team's ace looked up from his delicious food. "When did you start playing basketball?"

Tetsuhi and Seijūro quickly observed Daiki's reactions. He was the most emotional one of team, being easy to read and irritate. It was a horrible clash against their father's manipulative personality.

"Hmm," Aomine hummed thought. Seriously, there red eyes were scary! "I think I was six when I first went to a street court."

Seitarō analyzed the preteen sitting between the green-haired middle-schooler and the pink-haired girl.

"You learnt from trial and error, then?"

Aomine nodded, incapable of saying anything when these eyes observed him so attentively. It was as if the man was looking inside his soul. They were sitting on seats of the same height, but the dark-skinned preteen felt as if the man was in a podium and he had to look up.

"My wife, Ayūmi, used to take Tetsuhi and Seijūro to street courts and let them play basketball to their hearts' content," the man commented lightly and the twins tensed at the mention of their mother. "This stopped after she died, of course."

Tetsuhi lowered her head. Her father was speaking in such a light tone, almost as if he didn't care about his wife's death. Worst of all: he was doing this only to see their friends' reaction – too see if they knew about this fact, too see if they cared enough about it.

"I-I'm sorry," Aomine stuttered, not sure of what to say. But, then, none of the freshmen knew. Momoi had tears in her eyes as she looked at the siblings in front of her and Murasakibara had even stopped eating for a moment. Midorima simply blinked slowly, bewildered.

"Thank you," Seitarō said in a pleasant voice. "However it _was _a long time ago."

Tetsuhi swallowed her tears as her brother held her hand tightly. Eight years have passed since their universe's death – should it be considered a long time ago? It was too soon for her to speak about it without crying. She could _think_ about it, sure, but talk? In such a light conversation?

"Tetsuhi," her father called and said girl cursed mentally. _Of course _he called at her moment of weakness. She sighed and blinked her tears away before looking up. None of her friends seemed to have noticed it, for what she was grateful.

"Yes, Father?" Her voice was shaky.

Seitarō made no sound of acknowledgment, "Have you ever told them about your other classes? Momoi-san appears to be the type of lady who would be interested in them."

Satsuki still had unshed tears in her eyes as she looked at her newest best girl friend.

"Yes, Tetsuhi-chan. Tell me about them," she tried to put cheerfulness in her voice.

Tetsuhi looked so small and frail sitting on the chair beside her brother, Momoi thought. Her powder-blue hair was long enough to disappear below the tablecloth height and her huge eyes held a strange feeling in them. Startled, Momoi realized that this feeling was desperation.

"I dance ballet," the blue-haired girl said. "My Mother has always liked it and now I do too. I have voice lessons each ten days and language classes four times a week."

"Don't you get tired from this busy schedule, Tetsu?" Aomine asked, seeing that his childhood friend was strangely mute.

Seitarō narrowed his eyes at the nickname, and replied instead of his daughter, "She does not. And if _Tetsuhi _did, the first thing she would do is quit playing this nonsense game."

Aomine was taken back.

"Basketball isn't…-"

"Daiki," Seijūro interrupted as his father lightly smirked, as if satisfied for the outcome of this conversation. "My Father has his opinion, you have yours. Let's keep it this way."

"No, no, Seijūro, let the boy speak," Seitarō conceded with a wave of his hand.

Aomine wasn't so sure of what he wanted to say anymore, "I-I… Basketball isn't…"

"_Basketball isn't a waste of time_ is what is you want to say, right, Aomine-kun?" Tetsuhi completed helpfully and her best friend nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I meant."

Seitarō's lips were a thin line as if his amusement had ended, "I see."

And the rest of the dinner was spent in silence.

* * *

**Seriously guys – just for fun – when you write a review, say what time it is in your country, because some of you comment and I'm like "Bitch, it's four a.m. now… Oh, wait, I live in Brazil". It happens **_**too **_**often, and my parents are tired of me laughing at my own stupidity during the middle of the night.**

Well, about the chapter, sorry that it's sooooo short, but I'm travelling to my hometown tomorrow – Brazil vacation, yay! – and didn't want to leave without some words to you.

Until next time (when I finally find a computer where I can write the next chapter),

Amy.


End file.
